


Tie Up Your Hands #5

by Lindyd



Category: 19days
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	

……他们现在算是什么关系？

莫关山拿着台球杆出神想道。

他的第一次发情期持续了三天，那三天他一直待在贺天家里，两个人几乎把能想到的玩法全部玩了个遍。落地窗、穿衣镜、浴缸、毛毯、阳台、厨房……贺天把他从里到外地狠狠折腾，却没让他受一点儿伤。每次性事结束后贺天会抱着他去浴室清洗，替换干净的床具，再把他抱回床上去给他掖好被角。在第一天晚上贺天试图煮泡面却险些轰了整个厨房之后，他们就没再动过自己下厨的心思。可是之后的每一天，贺天都会换着花样给他叫各类粥品的外卖。莫关山还记得他们第一次接吻……那天贺天吻他的时候无疑是带着怜惜的，这怜惜让他忍不住心口发热，是他从来没有过的感觉，让他觉得，自己也是有权利被人关爱的。

可是一直到最后、一直到莫关山的发情期过去，贺天都没有永久标记他。这个认知让他发热的心口慢慢凉下去了。

他在期待什么？

虽说alpha通过实际性接触留下的气味会比单纯的唾液交换或者咬破腺体停留时间更久一点……但也不过是能撑一个月罢了。比如说现在。

莫关山垂首嗅了嗅自己身上的味道。

属于alpha的气息已经淡到几不可寻。

 

从小到大，他早在不断被人抛弃、放弃的循环里学会先拒绝他人了……可是他永远也不可能学会怎么拒绝贺天。

贺天要标记他，他就只能毫无抵抗地被压在地铁上让他标记。贺天要和他做爱，他就在发情期自己上赶着跑到贺天家里找操。后来贺天要逗弄他、要他给他做饭打扫房间，他也义不容辞兢兢业业地扮演他的小保姆。现在两个人的关系不清不楚，而他甚至做不到单刀直入地抛出一句质问。

 

莫关山恨死这样的自己了，但每一次他想要抽身、离开，想要像以往每一次一样在被人拒绝之前先一步拒绝别人时，那日贺天抱着他亲吻他，低声安抚他的样子就在脑海里萦绕不去。说不定这一次是不一样的，说不定贺天和别人是不一样的。心里有一个声音一刻不停地这样告诉他，让他对一个未知的可能怀有期待。

……可是到底为什么不标记他？

对于alpha来说，在受发情的omega影响时还能克制住本能和欲望，不是一件简单的事。

 

 

他们两个已经有几天没见过面了。一方面是因为学校临近期末，贺天忙着临时抱佛脚，另外一方面，是因为莫关山故意躲着他。莫关山可以在很多事情上令自己陷入困境，可是唯独在面对贺天的时候，他希望自己是理智、清醒、不软弱的。在自己没有彻底摆脱贺天信息素的影响之前，他不想靠冲动去处理两个人的关系。

他上学本来就三天打鱼两天晒网，像这样子一下三四天不来学校也是常有的事。他没什么好的去处，便整日和他那些兄弟朋友泡在台球厅混日子：浑浑噩噩在烟雾缭绕的大厅内打一天台球，饿的时候随便吃点开水泡的桶装方便面，困了就去旁边的网吧包夜睡一觉。一切仿佛都回到了他和贺天认识之前。如果不是身上还残留着的一点信息素，连莫关山自己都快要怀疑他一个月前在贺天家里的那三天记忆只是一场幻觉。

常在这家台球厅鬼混的大都是附近几个学校的老熟人，见莫关山近几天烟抽得嗓子都被燎哑了，明显是心情不好，便自觉让给他一台桌子供他自娱自乐，谁也不敢上前惹他。可他心里装着事，打球自然没什么手感，指尖夹着烟，抵在球桌上有一搭没一搭地摆弄着球杆，没两下母球便被他一竿子戳飞了出去，一路骨碌碌滚到隔壁桌几个人的脚下。

隔壁桌也是几个老熟人，是莫关山他们高中前面一所职高里出了名的小混混。莫关山旁边的寸头一脸小媳妇状溜溜跑过去帮莫关山捡母球，慢了几步，被对方抢了先。两撮人积怨已久，对方举着球居高临下地看着寸头，开口就不怎么干净。

莫关山这边的几个人听见莫关山和寸头受气，也纷纷站出来。两边互相呛了几句狠话，嘴里屎尿屁生殖器轮番上阵把对方亲戚挨个问候了一遍。对面过了嘴瘾，觉得没什么意思，便把母球扔还给寸头。

本来只不过是口角纷争，但耐不住寸头千拦万拦，没拦得住莫关山主动挑事。

于是整个台球厅的人眼睁睁看着莫关山拎起手边的球杆沉着脸走到最前面去，嘶哑着声音撂下一句：“少他妈唧唧歪歪，想打架直说，老子奉陪。”

这话一出，对方不管一开始是不是诚心想打架，这下都不打不行了。莫关山这边的人从一开始就憋着气，此刻一听莫关山放话要开打，立刻纷纷掐灭了烟拎起球杆，走到莫关山身边一字排开，打眼一看是要将对面赶尽杀绝的气势。寸头眼看要完蛋，只来得及哭丧着脸给贺天发个求救短信，再一抬头，对方的球杆便直冲他脑门劈下来了。

 

 

后来贺天从派出所将莫关山领出来的时候，差点气得要和莫关山动手。

莫关山这几天在终日昏暗颓靡的台球厅醉生梦死，混得不知今夕何夕，根本不知道他们打起来的时候已经是晚上八点多了。贺天当晚被他哥亲自登上公寓大门，拎回家里吃鸿门宴。一桌子或熟或不熟的亲戚，穿得像花枝招展的公孔雀，面上粉饰太平阿谀奉承，暗地里话里藏刀硝烟暗涌。贺天绷直脊背边笑边听，内心几乎快吐出来。

口袋里的手机贴着大腿振动起来的时候，贺天还以为是鸵鸟一样消失了好几天的莫关山终于舍得把头拔出来找他了，谁知道屏幕划开，收到的却是寸头发来的短信。贺天当时捏着手机，又急又怒，脾气一上来差点直接掀翻他家那个极尽暴发户之能事的洛可可式长餐桌。

他爸的怒吼和他哥伸过来企图抓住他的手都没能拦住他。贺天当场抛下一桌子人，三步并两步夺门而出，在门口打了个出租直奔台球厅。路上经过市中心好死不死堵了个严严实实，贺天在车里一刻不停地给莫关山和寸头轮番打电话发短信，通通石沉大海。就在他打算干脆下车直接一路跑过去的时候，寸头的短信才回过来。让贺天直接拿着钱去派出所领人。

……人在派出所，至少是安全的。贺天喉咙里哽着一口血，一边自我安慰一边让司机换路。等他终于磨蹭到派出所，已经是十点以后的事了。

莫关山和另外那几个小混混排成一溜蹲在派出所墙角，一眼望过去只见十几个色彩缤纷的脑袋。贺天一边给守在旁边一脸糟心相的警察散烟，一边分神把他的人从头发丝到脚趾头打量了个遍，看到莫关山身上没受什么太明显的外伤，一颗从收到短信时就一直提在嗓子眼的心才终于落了回去。

高中生聚众斗个殴，其实算不上什么大事。这片区的民警业务熟练，加上贺天点烟交钱十分上道，两厢愉快友好地交流了一下，就痛快地将人放了——当然是只放了莫关山这边的人。

他们离开派出所的时候，贺天特意回头多看了一眼，将墙角剩下的那几个五彩脑袋挨个看了一遍，记住了脸，才握着莫关山的胳膊将人拎出去。

别人反应迟钝尚且不知道贺天和莫关山是什么关系，寸头和莫关山关系最好，一早就觉出味来了。一行人出了派出所大门，寸头立即推搡着其他人往反方向撤退给二人清场。

莫关山打了一通群架，着实将心中郁气打散了不少，可是肾上腺素带来的兴奋感过去之后，再见到贺天的脸，那股郁气又重新凝聚回来了。两个人一前一后地在月光下走，各自憋着气，谁也不肯开口说话。最后一路走到莫关山家楼下，眼见着莫关山一声不吭就要上楼，贺天才伸手将人拽住。

贺天原本是不想拘着莫关山的。他想给莫关山适应他们之间关系转变的时间，也想给莫关山一个可以独处思考的空间。所以哪怕莫关山毫无预兆地就这么忽然消失小半周，他也忍住了内心疯狂生长的独占欲，没有亲自去把人逮回家。可是这一切都是以莫关山的绝对安全为前提的。今天经历了这一遭——天知道他坐在出租车里拨电话的时候连手都在发抖——他是再也禁不起这么吓了。

“你就非得天天这么糟蹋自己？”贺天沉声问道。

莫关山将他的手挣开：“该你屁事，你是第一天认识我吗？我就这么个活法。认识你之前我也是这么活的。看不惯趁早滚蛋。”

这话带着情绪，但也足够伤人心了。贺天确实一早知道莫关山是什么脾气，刀子嘴豆腐心，他听过之后笑笑便罢，又跟往常似的，拉着莫关山往自己怀里拽：“你最近到底在生什么闷气，痛快说出来，好歹也让我死个明白吧？”

莫关山一张脸憋得通红，心想道，你他妈的要我怎么痛快说，说老子气你没有操进我的生殖腔，没有在里面射精，没有标记我吗？

贺天搂他，他就躲。两个人在一盏昏黄的路灯下半真半假地推来推去，原本心里有八分的气，现在也只剩下两分了。贺天笑着猛拽了一把莫关山的胳膊，作势要吻他，莫关山被拽得趔趄了一下，原本挂在一边肩膀的书包也滑落到了手肘，书包里的东西顿时从半敞着的拉链里掉出来，噼里啪啦摔了一地。

两个人面面相觑，莫关山不轻不重地踹了贺天一脚，贺天笑眯眯接下，没什么诚意地作了个赔礼求饶的手势，便蹲下身帮他捡东西。莫关山抱着胳膊看贺天头顶的发旋，看了好久，见贺天都没有站起身，才觉得不对劲。

他的书包里应该没多少东西吧？用得着捡这么久？

莫关山正纳闷，贺天便站起来了，手里还拿着一个打碎了的玻璃药剂瓶。是omega的信息素抑制剂。

贺天面色阴沉，脸上没什么表情：“你包里怎么会有这个……你的发情期提前了？”

莫关山愣了一下，却抿着嘴不作答。

他第一次发情时贺天没有给他标记，再加上他这几日一直和一群alpha混在一起，信息素被影响，提前发情是早晚的事。托人弄来这瓶抑制剂是为了备不时之需——他总不能再跟上次一样，上赶着不明不白地被贺天操一顿。

“你宁愿用抑制剂都不肯来找我？”贺天见他沉默不语，声音里失望的情绪愈发明显。

一种莫关山从小到大听过无数遍的、十分熟稔的失望。

初夏的晚风吹过一对同样狼狈的恋人，风是暖的，可他们同时无端端觉得心口发冷。

——你就那么讨厌我吗？

——你也打算放弃我了吗？

这句话他们都没有说出口。


End file.
